N,N,N′,N′-tetrakis (2-hydroxypropyl)ethylenediamine has been disclosed for use as a catalytic agent. For example, PCT Patent Application No. WO/0170132 describes the use of N,N,N′,N′-tetrakis(2-hydroxypropyl)ethylenediamine as catalytic agent to polymerize micropsheres prior to injection into the skin. Injection of microspheres into the skin acts to augment skin contour deficiencies such as wrinkles. The use of tertiary amines, such as N,N,N′,N′-tetrakis(2-hydroxypropyl)ethylenediamine, as chelating agents to prevent the reduction of the salicylic acid is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,604.
The application of N,N,N′,N′-tetrakis(2-hydroxypropyl)ethylenediamine in cosmetic products has been described in European Patent No. 0023978 whereby the development of carcinogenic nitrosamines in cosmetic and toiletry products which contain triethanolamine is avoided by using N,N,N′,N′-tetrakis(2-hydroxypropyl)ethylenediamine to neutralize acidic formulations. U.S. Pat. No 4,749,507 describes the use of N,N,N′,N′-tetrakis(2-hydroxypropyl)ethylenediamine, for removing hair dyes from hair and skin and U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,008 describes the use of esters of ethylene diamine are useful as hypocholesterolaemic agents in animals and man. Bhide M V et al., Immunopharmacol. 1985;7(3):303-312 reported that treating macrophages in culture with N,N,N′,N′-tetrakis(2-hydroxypropyl)ethylenediamine resulted in an increased macrophage activation, a pro-inflammatory response.
The present invention relates to the unexpected discovery that certain amine compounds, such as N,N,N′,N′-tetrakis(2-hydroxypropyl)ethylenediamine, are topically effective for treating signs of aging, discoloration and/or puffiness around the eye, inflammation of skin, acne, reducing the appearance of oil or pores on the skin, and/or darkening the skin. Furthermore, it was also unexpectedly discovered that such amine compounds also have the ability to potentiate the activity of other cosmetically active agents.